The Taste, The Touch
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Cm Punk's girlfriend Whitney makes a surprise visit.


_The Taste, The Touch_

"_Are you sure it's Anaheim Colt?" Whitney, CM Punk's girlfriend asked her boyfriend's good friend Colt Cabana._

"_I'm positive. He called me when he landed. Didn't he call you?" Colt asked._

"_Yeah but I just wanted to double check." She said._

"_You excited," asked even though he already knew the answer._

"_Yeah. My flight leaves in like 20 minutes. It'll take about 5 hours to get there from Chicago, but it's worth it. I can't wait to see him. Please don't tell him I'm coming Colt, it's a surprise. Thanks, bye." Whitney hung up the phone and grabbed her bags to board her flight._

_Meanwhile in California, CM Punk was just waking up. He barely cracked his eyes before the strength of the sun shining through his window forced him to shut them._

'_It's 9 o'clock and it's this bright. Fuck.' _Punk thought as he contemplated whether he should eat before doing cardio. 

"Naw just a power bar. Then breakfast after." He said to himself, as he finally threw himself from bed after having the first good sleep he's had in weeks.

"Ah fuck! I almost forgot to call Whitney." Punk stumbled to his phone to check if his girlfriend had called. When she hadn't he didn't think much of it. He had talked to her last night until at least 1 am., but she always called later in the morning. He decided to call her instead. After a few rings the phone went to voicemail, "Hey baby, it's me. Just calling to say hey and that I love you. Ummm, if you call back and I don't answer I'm probably just working out. Alright, I love you Whit. Bye." He hung up. '_She's probably just not awake. She doesn't usually call until 10:30 anyway.' _Punk thought as he headed out the door.

Punk finished his usual hour long cardio, feeling much better and extremely hungry. He grabbed his stuff and headed to his room for a quick shower before breakfast. Once inside the room he made his way to the dresser where he accidentally left his phone to check if his girlfriend had called. "Geez, Whit. Sleeping late today, huh?" CM said to the phone. He put it back on the table and went to shower up. He got out and found that his phone was ringing.

"What's up, Colt." Punk asked his friend.

"Hey, I was just calling to say Whitney won't be able to call you today." Colt replied trying his best to be vague.

"Why not? Is she okay?" CM was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, she's totally fine. She just got called away on business and she couldn't get through to your cell so she left me a message to tell you." Colt was confident that he had successfully pulled the wool over his best friend's eyes.

"Oh did she now, Colt. You fucking liar," Cm Punk laughed, "you're the worst fucking liar. I know you're hiding something."

Colt had to think of something to say and quick, "No I'm dead serious. I fucking swear." Colt was serious, and Punk knew it because his best friend never swore about anything.

"Alright buddy. Thanks." Punk hung up and began thinking of where exactly Whitney could've gone.

The rest of the day passed with minimal activity. He wasn't scheduled to appear at the house show that night but Punk still went to watch and just hang out. "So what are you two lovebirds up to tonight," Punk asked John Cena and Randy Orton as the left the arena, "but please, spare the gory details." He joked.

"Probably going to the bar with some other guys. You should come, man. I know you don't drink but you need to have some fun." Randy added at the look CM gave him at the mention of a bar.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm waiting for my old lady to call. Call me though before you guys leave, I might change my mind." With that the boys took their leave back to the hotel. 

Punk was in his room relaxing when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me." Whitney said from the other line.

"Fuck, are you okay? I hadn't heard from you all day and I was worried." Punk admitted.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I was on the plane all day. I'm just now heading to my hotel. Wait didn't Colt call you?" Whitney asked as she rode in the taxi toward her boyfriend's hotel.

"Yeah, but you know Colt. Well okay. Call me when you get settled in. I'm glad you're okay. I love you Whitney."

"I love you, too CM." She hung up with a smile on her face, having successfully tricked her boyfriend.

As soon as he hung up the phone, it rang once again.

"Hey kid, it's John."

"Hey Cena, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you changed your mind and decided to come out with everyone?" John asked.

"Sure. Why not." Punk relented, deciding he might as well go have a good time tonight.

"Alright. We are waiting in the lobby for you." John replied before hanging up.

Punk hopped into the shower, when he remembered that Whitney was gonna call him tonight. He had to call and tell her he was going out, but he wasn't even dressed yet and he didn't want to make everyone wait. But he decided to call her anyway because she deserved to know why he wouldn't be able to talk to her later. "Hey Whit it's me."

"I guessed that, honey. What's up?"

"Getting ready to go out with some of the guys. What're you doing?" He asked

"Sitting in the lobby of my hotel. I really want you to have some fun tonight, you deserve it."

"Okay, babe. I'll talk to you later. Love you." CM Punk said as he hung up.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Punk! Let's go." John Cena shouted from the other side.

"Alright, man. I'm coming. Fuck." Punk called back as he made his way out of the room.

The two men rode in the elevator in relative silence, but John couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Punk asked, slightly flustered.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see." John answered, as the elevator opened to let them out at the lobby.

That's when he saw her, in all her radiant beauty. "Whitney!?" Punk screamed in a mixture of confusion and excitement. He knew it was her as she made a beeline for him as he was stepping off the elevator. She dropped her bags on the journey to her man and jumped on him, knocking them both onto the floor.

"So it's really you?" he asked as he felt her hair drift across his face lightly.

"It's rally me. Surprise." She replied before kissing her man passionately while everyone watched and cheered. 

They laid on the ground laughing and kissing for another ten minutes before John and Randy walked over. "Ahem. You guys want to get up? There's a lovely old couple who keeps giving you very awkward looks." Randy whispered to CM Punk and Whitney. They all four laughed, as the two lovebirds stood and wrapped their arms around each other.

"So are we good to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I think we're ready." Punk laughed as the group walked out to their cars.

They arrived at the overly packed bar and attempted to find a table. "Here's one," Randy called out, "but it's only got three chairs."

"That's okay." Punk said. "Come here Whit." CM Punk sat down and pulled his girlfriend down onto his lap.

The four of them talked the night away. About everything from what it was that made Punk choose his straightedge lifestyle, how Whitney managed this surprise, and how exactly John and Randy managed to not break down and fuck in the middle of the ring.

"It's taken years of practice." John stated.

"What we do in the ring is just a light bit of teasing. What with all the groping and rubbing, and the sweat." Randy's eyes glazed over as he slid a hand under the table to rub circles on his own crotch.

"Excuse us." Randy jumped up, pulling John along on his way to the bathroom.

"They're cute," Whitney said, "and I bet they do have some really mind-blowing sex."

"Yeah, but nowhere near as good as us." Punk said as he maneuvered Whitney so that she was straddling him in the chair.

"Really? Well, it has been an awfully long time since we've been together and phone sex just isn't the same." Whitney whispered as she ran her hands through CM's hair.

"Allow me to refresh your memory." CM Punk said as he tightened his grip on Whitney's hips and grinded upwards, fervently kissing her and effectively swallowing her screams moans. Whitney slid her hands beneath Punk's shirt, relishing in the feel of his soft skin. Punk ripped open Whitney's top, sending buttons flying across the room, revealing her black lace bra.

"Hm, I wonder if the panties match?" Punk growled as he squeezed her ass firmly.

"Why don't you reach down there and find out." Whitney challenged her boyfriend, hoping he'd oblige.

Punk undid the zipper to Whitney's jeans and reached in to feel her matching black lace underwear soaking wet. "Missed me more than I thought." Punk teased, running his fingers lightly along her entrance. Whitney freed one hand from Punk's hair to grab his hard dick through his jeans.

"I could say the same for you, baby." Just as things between them began heating up even more, John and Randy returned with flushed faces and sweating slightly. Randy attempted to rebutton his shirt as John noted that his fly was unzipped and not so discreetly fixed it. Whitney and Punk stopped momentarily to speak with John and Randy.

"Have fun, boys?" Whitney asked sweetly.

"Oh, so much. I'm guessing so did you all." Randy replied, acknowledging Whitney's open shirt.

"You could say that." Whitney directed her answer more to her boyfriend than John and Randy.

"Well we've got some business to attend to. So we better be heading back. You guys coming?" Randy asked, barely staying in his seat long enough for an answer.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure Whit's pretty jetlagged. And I wanna put her to bed early tonight." Punk was attempting to be slick about 'putting his girlfriend to bed.'

"Yeah, we know kid. We got the joke." John replied. Everyone laughed as they filed out toward their cars.

"I've missed you so much baby." Whitney said as she kissed along CM's jaw line before they even pulled out onto the highway.

"Same babe. I've been going crazy without you." Punk admitted, trying to stay focused and keep control of the car.

"You know what we should do when we get to the hotel?" Whitney asked, seduction dripping from each word.

"I think I do but why don't you tell me anyway." He answered as she began to whisper all the wicked thoughts she had while on the plane ride here and the ideas she got from John and Randy before they Punk and her were reunited.

"Holy shit!" Punk swerved at a particular comment Whitney made that involved an ice cube and his dick.

Finally, they arrived back at the hotel. They piled into the elevator, anxious to get to their rooms. "What floor?" John asked breathily, while Randy squeezed his ass.

"Umm, 12." CM answered highly distracted by Whitney's comments still floating around in his head. Finally the elevator stopped. They said a hasty goodbye, promising to get together tomorrow before John and Randy tore off down the hallway.

"Well, I guess they weren't satisfied with their little rendezvous at the bar, huh?" Whitney teased.

"Them? Oh, hell no. That was foreplay for them. You have no idea. I've heard the stories." Punk answered as they reached their hotel door.

Punk fumbled with the room key while Whitney pressed her body flush against her boyfriend's back, kissing his neck and reaching around him to rub his crotch. "If you keep doing that I'm never gonna get this door open." Punk moaned, arching his back to feel more of Whitney's fingers on his groin.

"I guess everyone will get a free show then." Whitney whispered, challenging him for the second time tonight. Punk left the keycard in the slot no longer caring about the door. He grabbed Whitney by the waist and spun her around so that she was facing him with her back against the door. "I'm guessing that's okay with you?" Whitney inquired as she stared deeply into Punk's deep brown eyes. He skillfully yanked Whitney's jeans and panties down to mid thigh and stuck two fingers inside her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he saw the lust flash bright in her eyes. He was enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her tight warmth and the quiet moans it was creating within her, when he felt her small hand reach inside his pants, stroking his already leaking member.

"Yeah it does. Thanks." She whispered hotly in his ear as she brought here hand up his cock and twisted it just as she got to the head making him buck forward violently.

"OH FUCK WHIT! I've missed you so damn much." Punk growled and kissed Whitney harshly, fighting to gain entry to her mouth with his tongue. She could feel his tongue scoping out every inch of her mouth and it was making her wetter by the second just thinking about him going down on her with that gorgeous tongue ring.

"Inside. I fucking want you know!" Whitney demanded. Punk expertly lifted her up by the waist. She found the keycard behind her and slid it in to gain access to the room. They stumbled in but quickly regained their balance before falling to far.

"Fuck!" Whitney groaned as Punk slammed her against the nearest wall. He ripped the rest of her shirt off and she helped to remove his as well. He moved to lower his jeans and boxers and tossed them in the nearest corner.

"Please hurry Punk. I need you so bad." She pleaded with her boyfriend in near agony. He moved her off the wall and all but threw her onto the computer desk, causing her to crack her head back again but on the mirror this time. "Fuck, yes. That felt good." she was writhing in pain and pleasure when she suddenly felt Punk enter her.

"Fuck! You're still so tight, Whit. I love it." Punk lost all control at the feeling of his cock sliding into her slick entrance. He slammed into the hilt, forcing her head back in a whiplash motion. They both cried out in overwhelming pleasure. Punk continued his harsh, erratic rhythm, rubbing Whitney's legs roughly against the wood, bruising them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss; in the process, she changed the angle of his dick to hit just the right spot, causing her to bit down hard on Punk's lip to keep from screaming. The blinding pressure of her clenching her walls around him sent him spiraling over the edge, spilling his seed inside her and screaming her name.

"Fuck. I've really missed that." Punk grumbled into the crook of her neck.

"Who are you telling?" She replied, tangling her fingers in his sweaty hair.

"Bed?" he asked after basking in their afterglow for a good 20 minutes.

"Yes please, but my legs are killing me. Carry me?" Whitney asked innocently. Punk picked her up bridal style and placed her in the crisp white hotel sheets. 

"I'm sorry about that." Punk apologized as he felt the welts form on his girlfriend's legs.

"It's okay. I like them. They make me yours. You're the only one I'd let do this. I love you Punk.

"I love you too Whit. Thanks for my surprise. I loved it. Now rest baby." CM Punk kissed his girlfriend's head and wrapped his arms safely around her, glad to have her taste, her touch once again.


End file.
